leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aatrox/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = Nieznane (Starożytność) | Przynależność = Darkini | Rezydencja = Brak | Grupy = * * * * | Zawód = Uosobienie Wojny | Rodzina = | Sojusznicy = , | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Aatrox Sędzia | 2:Skórka = Mecha Aatrox | 3:Skórka = Morski Łowca Aatrox | 4:Skórka = Aatrox Krwawego Księżyca | 5:Skórka = Aatrox Krwawego Księżyca (Prestiżowa Edycja) | 6:Skórka = Zwycięski Aatrox }} Aatrox i jego pobratymcy, kiedyś szanowani obrońcy Shurimy przed Pustką, ostatecznie stali się jeszcze większym zagrożeniem dla Runeterry niż sama Pustka i zostali pokonani tylko dzięki przebiegłym czarom śmiertelników. Lecz po latach spędzonych w więzieniu Aatrox był pierwszym, który ponownie wydostał się na wolność, spaczając i przemieniając wszystkich wystarczająco głupich, by spróbować władania magiczną bronią, która zawierała jego esencję. Teraz wędruje po Runeterze z ukradzioną powłoką skrzywioną na brutalne podobieństwo swej poprzedniej postaci i pragnie apokaliptycznej zemsty, której powinien był dokonać już dawno. Ostrze Darkinów Istnieje wiele opowieści o Ostrzu Darkinów, w których był on mylnie brany za demona lub boga... jednakże niewielu zna jego prawdziwe imię i historię jego upadku. W czasach starożytnych, na długo przed tym jak pustynne piaski pochłonęły imperium, potężny bohater Shurimy stanął przed Słonecznym Dyskiem, by zostać uosobieniem dawno zapomnianej, astralnej idei. Stworzony na nowo jako jeden z Wyniesionych, posiadł złote jak blask świtu skrzydła i zbroję połyskującą jak konstelacja nadziei zza wielkiej zasłony. Na imię było mu Aatrox. Walczył w pierwszej linii każdego szlachetnego konfliktu. Jego postawa była tak prawdziwa i słuszna, że inni boscy wojownicy zawsze zbierali się u jego boku, a dziesięć tysięcy shurimańskich śmiertelników maszerowało za nim. Kiedy Setaka, Wyniesiona wojownicza królowa, poprosiła go o pomoc w stłumieniu buntu Icathii, Aatrox odpowiedział na jej prośbę bez wahania. Lecz nikt nie przewidział skali okropieństw, które buntownicy mieli wyzwolić — Pustka szybko opanowała swoich icathiańskich panów i zaczęła powolnie wyniszczać wszelkie napotkane życie. Po wielu latach desperackiej walki Aatrox i jego pobratymcy wreszcie zatrzymali bluźnierczy rozrost Pustki i ogniem zasklepili największe wyłomy. Lecz Wyniesieni, którzy przetrwali, samozwańczy Zrodzeni ze Słońca, zostali na zawsze odmienieni przez to, co spotkali. Choć Shurima zatriumfowała, wszyscy oni stracili coś wraz ze zwycięstwem... nawet szlachetny Aatrox. Z czasem Shurima upadła, co jest losem wszystkich imperiów. Bez żadnego monarchy do obrony i bez zagrażającego życiu niebezpieczeństwu ze strony Pustki, Aatrox i inni Zrodzeni ze Słońca zaczęli toczyć boje między sobą, a ich walki ostatecznie przerodziły się w wojnę o zgliszcza ich świata. Śmiertelnicy uciekający przed tym konfliktem nadali im nowe, wzgardliwe imię: Darkini. Obawiając się, że upadli Wyniesieni są tak samo niebezpieczni dla przetrwania Runeterry jak niegdyś było wtargnięcie Pustki, Targonianie zainterweniowali. Podobno Aspekt Zmierzchu podarował śmiertelnikom wiedzę potrzebną do uwięzienia Darkinów, a nowo odrodzony Aspekt Wojny zjednoczył wielu w walce przeciwko nim. Armie nieustraszonego Aatroxa były gotowe, lecz on za późno uświadomił sobie, że został oszukany. Siła potężniejsza od tysiąca martwych słońc wciągnęła go do miecza, którym walczył niezliczone razy, i zaklęła w nim jego nieśmiertelną esencję na zawsze. Broń stała się więzieniem, trzymającym jego świadomość w dusznej, wiecznej ciemności, okradając go nawet z możliwości śmierci. Przez wieki zmagał się z tymi piekielnymi okowami... do czasu, aż jakiś bezimienny śmiertelnik był na tyle głupi, by jeszcze raz spróbować wziąć ostrze do ręki. Aatrox wykorzystał okazję, siłą nakładając swoją wolę i imitację swojej pierwotnej postaci na szermierza, choć ten proces szybko wyssał całe życie z nowego ciała. Po tym zajściu Aatrox ukształtował jeszcze wielu żywicieli — kobiety i mężczyzn o wyjątkowej witalności lub zahartowaniu. Choć za życia nie do końca rozumiał taką magię, to w mgnieniu oka nauczył się, jak przejmować władzę nad śmiertelnikiem, a w walce odkrył, że może czerpać energię ze swoich ofiar, by stawać się jeszcze większym i silniejszym. Aatrox przemierzał krainy, desperacko i bez końca szukając sposobu na powrót do swojej poprzedniej, Wyniesionej postaci... ale zagadka ostrza okazała się być nie do rozwikłania. Z czasem uświadomił sobie, że już nigdy się od niego nie uwolni. Kradzione i niedbale kształtowane przez niego powłoki zaczęły wydawać się kpiną z jego utraconej chwały — więzieniem niewiele większym od miecza. Rozpacz i odraza rosły w jego sercu. Niebiańskie moce uosabiane niegdyś przez Aatroxa zostały wymazane ze świata i wszelkiej pamięci. Wściekłszy się na tę niesprawiedliwość, doszedł do wniosku, który może zrodzić się tylko z desperacji więźnia. Jeżeli nie mógłby zniszczyć ostrza ani wyzwolić siebie, wybrałby zagładę. Teraz Aatrox maszeruje w kierunku tego zwyrodniałego celu, niosąc wojnę i śmierć wszędzie, gdzie zajdzie. Została mu jedna, naiwna nadzieja — jeżeli uda mu się zmusić wszelkie istnienie do ostatecznej, apokaliptycznej bitwy, w której wszystko, absolutnie wszystko inne zostanie zniszczone, to może wtedy on i ostrze również przestaną istnieć. Stara Krótka Jeden ze starożytnych Darkinów, Aatrox, był kiedyś niedoścignionym mistrzem miecza, który czerpał ogromną przyjemność z krwawego chaosu pola bitwy. Został uwięziony we własnym ostrzu przez magię wrogów. Czekał przez tysiąclecia na żywiciela, który będzie w stanie nieść go do walki. Gdy taki się pojawił, został spaczony i zmieniony przez żyjącą broń — Aatrox odrodził się. Chociaż opowieści o Darkinach już dawno zamieniły się w legendy, Aatrox dalej pamięta zniszczenie jego rasy i mści się mieczem. Długa Aatrox to legendarny wojownik, jeden z zaledwie pięciu pozostałych przy życiu członków prastarej rasy Darkinów. Włada swoim ogromnym mieczem z gracją, pokonując całe legiony wrogów w hipnotyzującym stylu. Na pozór żyjące ostrze Aatroxa, spija krew każdego pokonanego wroga, wzmacniając Darkina i pomagając mu prowadzić swoją kampanię rzezi. Pierwsze opowieści o Aatroxie są równie stare, co początki pisemnych podań. Opowiadają one o wojnie między dwoma wielkimi frakcjami, znanymi jako border|20px|link= Protektorat i border|20px|link= Magokraci. Z czasem ci drudzy wygrali serię bitew, a ich wrogowie znaleźli się na krawędzi zniszczenia. W dzień ostatniej bitwy wojska Protektoratu były przetrzebione, wycieńczone i źle uzbrojone. Przygotowały się na nieuniknioną klęskę. Kiedy żołnierze utracili już ostatnią nadzieje, pojawił się między nimi Aatrox. Szybko zagrzał ich do boju, rzucając się w wir walki. Jego obecność dodała otuchy zdesperowanym wojownikom. Z początku patrzyli tylko z podziwem jak ten nieznany bohater przecinał się przez szeregi wrogów; wyglądało, jakby stanowił jedność ze swym mieczem. Wkrótce wojowników ogarnęła żądza krwi. Rzucili się w bój za Aatroxem, a każdy z nich walczył za dziesięciu, dopóki nie odnieśli zwycięstwa. Aatrox zniknął po tej bitwie, jednak furia, którą rozbudził w wojskach Protektoratu nie odeszła wraz z nim. Ich zaskakujący triumf doprowadził do kolejnych zwycięstw, aż w końcu wrócili do domu z tarczą. Ich rodacy okrzyknęli wojowników bohaterami. Chociaż ocalili swą cywilizację przed zniszczeniem, w umyśle każdego żołnierza zalęgł się mrok. Każdy z nich zmienił się. Z czasem wspomnienia o bitwie odeszły, a zamiast nich pojawiło się zrozumienie – ich akty heroizmu były tak naprawdę brutalnymi zbrodniami. Takie opowieści przewijają się przez mity wielu kultur. Jeśli w nie wierzyć, obecność Aatroxa zmieniła bieg najważniejszych wojen w historii. Chociaż mity mówią o nim jako o wybawcy w mrocznych chwilach, jego spuścizną jest świat pełen konfliktów. cs:Aatrox/Příběh de:Aatrox/Hintergrund en:Aatrox/Background es:Aatrox/Historia fr:Aatrox/Historique pt-br:Aatrox/História ru:Атрокс/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów